peridotdoritofandomcom-20200215-history
Steven
|-|Steven= "Steven Quartz Universe" is the titular main protagonist of the show Steven Universe. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the only member of human descent of the protagonist team Crystal Gems. A half-human, half-Gem as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven is a precious cinnamon roll whose happy-go-lucky attitude can brighten anyone's day. Peridot Connection Peridot was initially dismissive of Steven, viewing him as less than a threat and more of a nuisance, causing her to underestimate him on numerous occasions. When Peridot first saw Steven in "Marble Madness", she assumed there was an infestation of "Stevens" in the Kindergarten. Peridot then asked him if "Stevens" were the dominant species replacing humans before attempting to crush him with a giant fist, only to be stopped by the other Crystal Gems. In "The Return", she continued to show little regard for Steven, who was believed to only be a human, until it was revealed that he was actually Rose Quartz (or so she and Jasper believed). In "Jail Break", Peridot attempted to use her Gem Destabilizer to subdue Steven, and was surprised by his apparent immunity to the effects of the device. In "Keeping it Together", she talks to Steven calmly with only a hint of fear (likely due to his connection with the Crystal Gems). However, she runs away shortly when the rest of the Crystal Gems find her. In "Friend Ship", Steven wished her good morning and having a good weekend, meaning Steven still wants to be friends with her. Peridot does copy Steven's taunt when she escapes, implying his influence on her. However, she feels no problem with attempting to kill him, much like their first encounter in the Kindergarten when she used one of the giant remote-controlled hands to try and crush him. In "Catch and Release", she has no qualms over kidnapping Steven to use his powers for her own purposes (repairing the Homeworld Warp), although she is later poofed and bubbled by Garnet. After Steven released her and was empathetic during her initial shock, the two seem to be on good terms with each other. In "When It Rains", during a thunderstorm, Peridot mistakes the noise as the hatching Cluster and is terrified and clings to Steven, but is soon informed of the nature of rain by Steven. After the storm has ended, Peridot is willing to disclose information regarding the Cluster and trusts Steven enough to escort her to the Kindergarten to gather information on the Cluster; however, Steven says that they have to hold hands the whole time, because Steven needs to keep an eye on Peridot. Notably, she clings to him several times whenever she is scared and expresses gratitude when Steven explains the "rain business" to her. While at the Kindergarten, Steven protects Peridot from several Fusion Monsters and the two are subsequently rescued by the Crystal Gems. When the Gems begin to ask Steven why they are there, Peridot takes responsibility for the incident to protect Steven. At this point, similar to Lapis Lazuli, Steven is most likely the closest thing to a friend Peridot has, as she only trusts Steven and is hesitant to trust the other Crystal Gems. She has allowed Steven to hug her on multiple occasions. Peridot does consider Steven a friend as revealed in Message Received. She was upset that Steven locked her in a truck due to a misunderstanding about her intentions with contacting Homeworld. After hearing Peridot say that she thinks the Cluster should be destroyed and then calling Yellow Diamond a "clod", Steven forgave Peridot and welcomed her as a Crystal Gem. During the events of Gem Drill, Peridot has shown that she is comfortable enough around Steven to share her thoughts on Homeworld and her new life on Earth. Peridot was also content with the possibility of dying with Steven, further showing their close bond. |-|Rose Quartz= "Rose Quartz" was the founder and former leader of the Crystal Gems. Enthralled by the beauty of Earth, Rose led her friends and allies in a The Rebellion against the Gem Homeworld around 5,500 years prior to the events of the series, successfully driving the invading Homeworld Gems off the planet and saving the life inhabiting it. Rose eventually got into a romantic relationship with a human, Greg Universe, before giving up her physical form in order to give birth to their son, Steven , who inherited her Gemstones. Appearance Rose Quartz had very long, curly pink hair styled in thick, tube-like ringlets. She also had defined lips with a pale-pink color, bright-peach skin, and a taller and heavier build than the other Crystal Gems, due to being a quartz. In "Story for Steven", she was shown to be similar in height to Garnet, and stood at eight feet. In "Lion 3: Straight to Video", she was shown to have had black eyes. Rose wore a strapless, floor-length, lilac and snow trimmed, tiered white and in some appearances a white and pink dress that had multiple layers which resembled the petals of a rose, and had a star-shaped cutout in the stomach area, specifically where her gem was located. Finally, she was barefooted. Peridot Connection Rose never meet Peridot since she gave her form for Steven.But she has a connection since she and Steven are the same person.That means Rose knows about Peridot since she says "will always be alive and she'll see with Steven's eyes". Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Quartz Category:Crystal Gems